


Fated

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Reincarnation, Slayer!Furihata, Soulmates, roommates au, vampire!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou had been alive a long time.  A really, really long time.  And Furihata was sure he could count the people who’d opposed him on one hand.  And yet, here he was, the meek and often terrified Furihata Kouki, standing up to the head vampire – and, coincidentally, his boyfriend – without batting an eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! The AkaFuri Chapter~  
> I have two more chapters planned - one AoKagaKuro and one MuraHimu - coming soon!
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous [Niri](http://cerberosthehellguard.tumblr.com)!  
> Also, special thanks to [Max](http://the1crazyfantasy.tumblr.com) for the idea for Akashi's choice in clothing, haha.  
> Please enjoy!!

Furihata sighed as he began clearing the dinner table, goblets for the vampires and plates and utensils for the humans.  He really wished Akashi would ask his opinion when it came to choosing what they served for dinner.  Kagami was known for having a voracious appetite, but even _he_ barely managed three plates and he’d looked pained as he forced the food down.

“Honestly…” Furihata shook his head as he scooped leftover chunks of food into a communal plate to make clean-up easier.  Akashi had decided to offer his human guests a meal of calf’s liver, spinach, lentils and quinoa, stating that his menu offered them plenty of the iron they so desperately needed to keep up with their vampire lovers.

“Kouki, what are you doing?” Akashi’s voice drifted into the room.  He must have finished seeing their guests off.

“Just cleaning up.”

“I’ve told you before to leave it for the staff.” He didn’t look up, but he knew the redhead was frowning at him.  “Someone of your status shouldn’t be-”

“My status?” Furihata turned, quirking an eyebrow. “You mean a human?”

“I told you before that you’re more than that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He continued scraping the last of the quinoa off of the plate before setting it down. “I know.”  And he did know.  He’d known for quite some time.  Ever since his thirteenth birthday when a boy, not much older than himself, approached him, telling him about his fate, his destiny, and the fact that he was, ‘The Chosen One.’

He’d been scared then.  Petrified.  But not now.

Not after years of training.

In fact, the only thing that had thrown him off was during his freshman year of college when Akashi found him, whisked him away from his dorm and stated that he would live with him from then on.  And, even after two years, it still felt strange to be living with the leader of the Tokyo area vampires, especially considering Furihata’s job.

Speaking of,

“I suppose I’ll leave the rest.” He looked at the dirty table and sighed. “I should be heading out, anyway.”

“You’re not really going out tonight, are you?” Akashi frowned, his brows knit together.

“Of course, I am,” Furihata said.

“I told you I have the area under control,” the vampire argued. “There’s no need for you to-”

“If there was no need, I wouldn’t have been born,” Furihata countered and tried his best to ignore the hurt he saw flicker in the other’s eyes. “Sei…” He swallowed. “It’s my duty.”

“I understand.” Akashi took a deep breath, not breaking eye contact. “Then I will go with you.”

“No.”

Akashi Seijuurou had been alive a long time.  A really, really long time.  And Furihata was sure he could count the people who’d opposed him on one hand.  And yet, here he was, the meek and often terrified Furihata Kouki, standing up to the head vampire – and, coincidentally, his boyfriend – without batting an eye.

“Very well,” Akashi conceded. “But you will be careful, won’t you?”

“I will.” Furihata closed the distance between them, lifting a hand to cup the other’s pale cheek. “I always come back to you, don’t I?”

A pained look crossed over Akashi’s face as he replied in a soft voice. “No. Not always.”

Furihata snatched his hand away, cradling it to his chest, unsure how to respond.  He knew what Akashi meant, of course, but it’s not like he could actually remember.  So, instead of saying anything, Furihata nodded, eyes downcast, and went to his room to collect the necessary equipment.

He didn’t spend much time in his room, as he and Akashi shared a bed in the master suite, so he only went inside before heading out on patrol.

He set everything out on the bed to make sure he didn’t forget anything.  Vials of holy water, a few crosses, several stakes – freshly sharpened – and a silver locket.  The last item wasn’t to ward off vampires - though it could - but it was something the boy had given him all those years ago, when he’d first introduced himself as Furihata’s Watcher.  It was his good luck charm and he wore it during every watch.

Inside the locket was a very old picture of a beautiful woman, hand-painted.  Furihata didn’t know who she was, but she must have been one of the first of his kind.  Though, his was a special case.

When the world needed them, Slayers were born, to help keep the order and stop vampires from taking the lives of innocent humans.  Of course, with the passage of time, came great changes in the vampire/slayer relationship.

Vampires were more civilized now and the majority of their feedings were consensual, their ‘victims’ even going as far as to seek them out.  It was rare that a vampire would attack a human and even rarer for them to suck them dry.

Still, there were vampires out there that didn’t follow the rules and went against their leader.  And that was why Furihata patrolled the streets of Tokyo every night.  As his city’s Slayer, it was his job and his duty.  And he took it very seriously.

But things in Furihata’s life weren’t so black and white.  He should be on the side of humans, dealing with vampires only as was needed.  And he certainly shouldn’t be living with one, let alone keeping one as a lover.

So, how had Furihata ended up in such a position?  Well, that was simple.  It was his fate.

Most Slayers were born when the previous one died, with some wiggle room for overlap and such.  But, when it came to Furihata’s lineage, he was born the moment his predecessor passed.  But that was because they shared the same soul.

His Watcher had tried to explain it to him, as he was in a similar situation.  Rather than being born or chosen when their time came, they continued being reborn, reincarnated.  He didn’t know for how long, but long enough.

As Furihata walked down a dark, empty street, he felt the familiar pain in his stomach, the sign that a vampire was close by.  After years of experiencing it, it no longer had him doubling over in pain.  It simply served as a warning, like a sixth sense.

But this feeling was especially familiar.  He didn’t even bother reaching for a stake.  He simply turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sei.”

“I got too close, didn’t I?” The redhead appeared from around the corner, looking rather guilty and perhaps even a little sheepish.

“Why are you out here?”

“I merely intended to keep watch over you.”

“I already have a Watcher, Sei.”

“And where is he now?” Akashi asked, face completely serious. “He can’t protect you if he’s not here, Kouki.”

“I don’t need his protection,” Furihata replied. “I can take care of myself, Sei. You know that.”

“I know exactly what you mean by that and that’s what terrifies me!” Akashi balled his hands into fists. “I know this is your fate, but I’ve only just found you,” he said, voice gentler toward the end. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you again.

“Sei…” Furihata let his shoulders drop and crossed over to him.  To anyone who happened to walk by, it would look like a college kid in his Grandpa’s outdated, worn leather jacket was talking to a redhead cosplaying the Count of Monte Cristo.  Furihata had his reasons for the jacket – it was thicker, protected him better against claws and bites – but he’d spent the past two years trying to convince his lover to wear anything else.

But Akashi’s reply had always been the same, “It’s tradition, Kouki.” And, apparently, that meant he was going to continue wearing flowing capes, cravats, and, occasionally, a top hat.

Thankfully, Furihata had gotten him to give up on the monocle.

“You should go back home,” Furihata said, knowing their conversation was putting him behind on his rounds.

“I’d rather stay with you.” Akashi stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. “And…I didn’t get to apologize for my actions at dinner.”

“You don’t have to-”

“It seems all I do is upset you,” the vampire sighed. “All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy.” _And to remember me_ , which was the part Akashi never said, but Furihata always heard.

He didn’t know how many incarnations of his had been lover to the vampire, but they seemed to go back a very long time.  They were destined to be together, Akashi had said.

“It’s hard for me,” Furihata admitted, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “I was taught to fight on my own, to defend myself, to rely on no one.” He let his eyes slip closed. “I’m not used to having someone fight for me.”

“You never were,” Akashi said with a chuckle. “You never change, Kouki. Unrelenting and impossibly headstrong, despite your timid appearance.”

“And yet, you continue to fight me on this.” He pulled back, looking into his lover’s eyes. “When will you learn, Sei?”

“I don’t suppose I ever will.” He shook his head. “Alright, I’ll let you continue your watch.”

“Thank you.”

They stood in silence for another moment before Akashi spoke again.

“Promise me you’ll-”

“I’ll come back to you.” Furihata wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll come home.”

“Kouki…”

“Now, be a good leader of the vampires and wait for me, okay?”

A wide smile spread on Akashi’s face, his fangs glinting in the light. “Cheeky.” And then he was gone, in the blink of an eye, leaving Furihata alone once more on the darkened street.

He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, ready to keep the city safe, but, more than that, he wanted to hurry up so he could go home.  He’d pay for that ‘cheeky’ remark and, after a couple of years by Akashi’s side, he was more excited than nervous, ready for whatever ‘punishment’ his lover would dish out.

Then he heard someone approaching from behind.  Akashi never would learn, would he?  Now maybe Furihata would be the one dishing out punishments.

“Sei, I thought I told you to-” But his reprimand died on his tongue as he felt the familiar cramping in his abdomen again.  This time it was more intense and very nearly stole his breath away.  He gripped his middle as the vampire approached.

“I’m afraid you’ve guessed wrong, Furihata Kouki.”

Furihata had almost forgotten about the vampires who sought him out, solely to fight him for the honor of defeating the Slayer.  And this one’s menacing aura was setting his survival sense off like crazy, the pains in his stomach almost unbearable.

Almost.  

He readied a vial of holy water.  It wouldn’t kill his challenger, but it would be enough to send him packing.

“Fight me, Slayer,” the other growled at him, but Furihata just grinned.

Bring it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a kick-butt Kouki! I hope I didn't make him too OOC, but he _is_ a seasoned slayer, after all.
> 
> Some notes:  
> -The cramps he gets are from the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie  
> -So is the fact that he has a Watcher (guess who it is! - he hasn't appeared yet)  
> -Don't know if this is a spoiler, but since I'm not sure if I'll get to write it, the beautiful woman in the locket is NOT one of Furi's incarnations.
> 
> Let me know what you think, share headcanons, and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, I mentioned planned chapters in the opening notes. One of them includes the Kagami in front of the mirror scene I promised!


End file.
